Worst Birthday Ever!
by shovelgirlERB000
Summary: VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE! Please read at least that! This story is going on permanant hiatus, by me at least. It has been handed over to BreeAnna97; she will be continuing it. If you want to inquire about this, and other stories, or have any questions or concerns, PM me and I will do my best. Sorry, I know you hate this, I do too. Please read the A/N, it's very important
1. Chapter 1

**_! *VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE* !_**

**Yeah yeah yeah, I couldn't care less what you think (unless you're complimenting my awesome writing skills!). I should have warned you that I never finish my stories, they just start off and then slowly stop until I have a random inspiration that gets me to write a chapter. All the other stories are going on a temporary, maybe permanent, hiatus, although I might update every now and then. Also, if you **

**_ASK PERMISSION_**

**I might hand the story over to you. Please not that this offer does not apply to 'Hunted', though, as I have already finished that one and will update as soon as my month of grounding is up (I'm not allowed near the computer in the back room, so I'm using my laptop instead since it isn't in the backroom, per say. ****_There are always loopholes, you just have to know where to look for them). _****I'll update stories randomly, maybe post some new ones when I get an idea from a story that I'm writing that doesn't fit in and turn it into another thing entirely. **

Chapter 1

Birthdays. They're supposed to make you feel special; make you feel loved by your friends and family, make you feel happy that you're alive and well, and most importantly make you feel glad that people care about you enough to want to know when your life came to be. I was never loved. Not even by my own parents, and although they never treated me with respect, the worst thing they could ever do happened on the 17th of October 2012. My sixteenth birthday.

Before we get into my life, you should at least know who I am. My parents showed how much they truly hated me on the day I was born by giving to me the most embarrassing, annoying name they could think of. Guadalupe Giselle. For the majority of the human population, the pronunciation of that is _Gwa-da-loo-pay Gi-zel._ My full name. They're last name is actually Smith; common and workable. They always wanted a son, and they got him eventually. My younger brother Eaolas, the favoured one who got me forced into indentured servitude (no, I'm not exaggerating). His name is said _Ay-oh-las. _

My hair is from my mother; long and straight, with a single wave about halfway down and a fringe coming over my eyes. It's of auburn colour, mid brown with a red tinge to it and natural mahogany red that shines out in the sunlight. I always wear it is a long braid down my back as, when it's out, it comes down to my hips. My skin is ever so slightly tanned, although even that is still quite pale as I tend to burn and freckle more.

My face is pretty, although I can't describe my features for you. My eyes are what draws the most attention to me though. They are almond shaped and slightly larger than normal, lending me a rather strange yet intriguing look. The shape and size, no matter how odd they look, though, are not what brings so many stares coming my way.

They change. My eyes change colour with my mood, and can go from green to purple to blue to grey in the blink of an eye (no pun intended). Joy, Anger, Sadness and Confusion show through the colours and make it impossible to keep my true feeling a secret. **(A/N: The order of the colours and the order of the emotions match up – green=joy, blue=sad etc. On with the story!) **There are also sub colours – frustration is a darker, more intense shade of grey with hints of a deep, amethyst purple swirled within them. Betrayal is a blue purple colour, in the middle of anger and sadness. Pure, unmistakable black is fear. Love is the funny one; when I feel it, my eyes will turn the purest white with a midnight black rim, almost like a mix of all the emotions in a different form. No one knows what each colour means, although some people have come very close to figuring it out from simple observation.

I'm 5'5, a majority of my height coming from my legs, with a slight hourglass figure that makes me look statuesque; just like a supermodel. That's where one of my problems begins. The bullies; Queen Bee Clarissa Belle and her minions. They love my figure and brains, and harass and torment me because of their envy. The worst part about this is not the fact that she is purposely trying to hurt me, or the fact that people find joy in watching her try to make me suffer, but the fact that my own brother is her petty boyfriend; second in command to her army of brainwashed zombies wearing plaster that they would call make up all over those ugly faces and clothes so short they would barely classify as scarves.

My appearance also drew in even more unwanted attention after I first turned thirteen. The Children of the Night began to conquer cities one at a time, moving closer to our home and sending scouts to spot possible slaves and toys for the higher masters and lords. Thanks to my 'ability', I knew I had been marked for someone _very _important.

Oh… did I forget to tell you about my 'ability'? I guess I did, ranting about that hive my poor excuse for a brother hangs around with. I'm like Jasper from the Twilight Saga, only in real life; flesh and blood. I can feel and influence another's emotions, sensing peoples motives and feeling when someone is lying to me. Most would say it is a blessing, when it is merely a curse. I can tell that Clarissa is cheating on Eaolas with a boy named Donovan, who lives five doors down from us.

Now that I've rambled about who I am, where I come from and how my story started, it's time we come back to the present day…

**What do you think so far? Do you like it? Read and Review!**

**~ERB000~**

**() ()**

**(O.o)**

**(_((_)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm gonna work on this for the time being. Any A/N's I add will be in bold… Enjoy!**

It had finally come around; the day I had been dreading for weeks. I could feel the excitement and greed rolling in steady, revolting waves off mother and father. Eaolas was excited, yet confused at the same time. Something big was happening today; and it involved me. I had been able to feel it for weeks, the resentment they held turning to excitement, their lust for money being replaced by joyous greed. My eyes today were deep, dark blue, my melancholic feelings being projected from my eyes. I only hoped they didn't notice.

A large knock resounded around the house, banging from our large front door. I rose to answer it, but heard my mother laughing in our front hall; the sound was fake and leering. Moving silently, just as I always do, I drifted slowly down stairs to see who could have arrived. Though I made no sound, I found heads swivelling towards me; these people, whoever they were, had hearing to rival the nearest bilby **(just so you know, they have excellent hearing)**. A man and two women, one blonde and one brunette, were examining me head to toe In the centre of the living room table was three large stacks of cash, equalling at least a million dollars total.

"Here she is!" beamed my mum falsely, getting up and wrapping her arm around me. I visibly tensed, and the newcomers noticed. What were these people; cats? Easing myself out of her grasp, I sat down and let my thoughts catch up. Money, over friendly mistress, new family observing me like you would an object up for an auction. Then, with a resounding metaphorical snap, it all clicked into place. I was being sold to complete strangers.

Rage bubbled in me, and I noted the shocked expressions on their faces as my eyes went from a deep blue to a flaming violet. I could feel the tension radiating off them. My mother was feeling very nervous, and I realized it was her fear of the deception she had used being discovered. The newcomers, shock still plastered on their sharp, observant faces, began to get over it. Their original fear was replaced with curiosity.

"I am not an experiment, so stop staring," I growled. I touched them with just a bit of anger and they recoiled in shock.

My mother, now nervous that her sale wouldn't hold, began apologizing and saying how I wasn't normally like this. They just nodded, handed over the money, and jammed a needle into my arm. The sedative immediately took effect and I slouched into the strong arms of the man who had administered it.

_Angwyn POV_

I can't believe they convinced me to do this! I don't want to drink human blood, they're no different from us, are they? They have lives, families, ambitions and dreams. Today, they had gone into town, where a girl had been offered for sale at the price of three million dollars. Trying to persuade me to change my vegan ways, they had immediately agreed. This would be my 324th birthday present. I might be over three centuries old, but I was changed at age 16 and still look exactly as I had that day. Shuddering with the memory, I shoved it aside as hard as I could, telling it that it was not welcome.

The girl, I had no idea of who she was, was supposed to be obedient and different. No description had been given, so I could only hope she would be pretty. Another bed had been set up in my room (with an attached en suite of course), with clothes and towels and toiletries and everything she would need. A knock, loud and booming to my sensitive ears, resounded throughout the mansion as Carlos signalled the family's arrival.

**Do you like? This one was a bit short, but I'm saving the rest for the next chapter. R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading my stories/story. Here's some more! I got some ideas from other stories I've read, so if this doesn't make sense, just adapt what you've already read to suit your liking. I did not come up with the mynx, that was ****emberlies**** creation and I just borrowed it! I made a few adjustments, though. Mynx stop aging when they're sixteen. In my story, so do faeries (wink wink nudge nudge). ENJOY!**

_Guadalupe POV_

I woke up in a strange room, on a strange bed, with a four strangers looking over me and whispering in hushed voices. The man who had infected me had fiery red hair and green eyes to die for. The woman next to him was blonde with the bluest eyes you could imagine. The brunette I remembered from earlier was sitting in a corner, head tilted as though listening to something. A fourth person was in the room, but they had their back turned and I couldn't see anything but a shaggy black mane in a messy casual style that looked really good.

I could feel curiosity radiated from all of them, and confusion mixed with something else coming in strong pulses from the black haired guy. A small mirror lay next to my bed and, with it, I could see my eyes. What I saw made me gasp out loud, drawing attention to me as I tried to control the hyperventilation cycle that was beginning to form. They were flashing from colour to colour, not pausing on one for more than half a second before flicking to the next. Even Fear and Love were included in the cycle. Blue, Black, Green, White, Purple, Grey. Other colours began to join the cycle, mere shades coming in as the accuracy of the emotions showing increased beyond their normal level.

Fear and confusion flared from all those around me, with more than a hint of curiosity from all but the guy with black hair. He still hadn't turned around, but I could feel the pity at me being observed like some failed experiment rolling off him. As the confusion in me slowly turned to anger, I could feel the shifting colours begin to slow, settling on pale grey swirled with violet. I was remembering a lesson my Aunty Gwendolen had given me.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"You know about the supernatural world, don't you GG?" asked kind Aunty G. We both hated our names and used the first letter as a standalone instead._

_I nodded my dainty head, my auburn hair falling in around my face and framing it in a shining, luminescent red. She was talking about the faeries, kelpies, were clans, vampires, mynx and other non-human creatures sharing this world. Her lessons were teaching me how to cope with being one of them._

_Aunty G was the only true relative I had left; my parents were exiled, banned from earth, for being together, and I had been given to a family that was so human it was repulsive, implanting false memories into their heads so they thought I really was their child. I wasn't normal, though. My mother had been a mynx, and my father a faerie, making me a dangerous mix of both. Changing eyes, a trait of the faerie, had been given to me, along with the abilities of the Empath, but my mynx had been dominant. Aunty G was a pure mynx, and had taught me how to be at one with my feral half._

_My larger than normal eyes were sharp, like my claws, and had feline traits to them. Aunty G nodded her approval and continued._

_"That human family of yours must never find out about it. Be careful how much of your true inheritance you show, for it may be your downfall. I nodded, and she continued with the rest of the lesson._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

They were watching me curiously, making me feel like a caged mynx; which was dangerous for them. The violet began to take over my eyes as the anger of feeling caged over took me. That was all I needed. The human façade I constantly put up, hiding my true appearance and nature, was torn down as my mynx and faerie halves crushed out the human, leaving me as what I was born to be.

The deadly beauty and cunning of the faeries was mine, yet the mynx's ethereal light still showed as my changing eyes reverted to the likeness of the cats: no whites, my pupils and irises became larger, yet stayed as circles, and what was left turned to black. My hair took on the glow that signified the mynx, and I startled the family before me to a large extent.

"Stop staring!" I growled at them, my voice slightly deeper and smoother than before, full of power, before sensing something I hadn't felt for a loooong time. They were supernatural. Drawing a deep breath in through my petite nose, I caught a whiff of what they really were. At the same time, they and I exclaimed the others species.

"Vampire!" I snarled.

"Mynx!" three of them shouted in unison. The youngest boy finally turned around.

He was about an inch taller than me, I realized, staring slightly upwards into his face. His features, like the rest, were sharp yet perfect. The shaggy black hair fell into his eyes, which were brilliant, sea-green except for the left half of the left eye. That was pale grey. His strange eyes widened as they drank me in, and the odd feeling from before became stronger. Now I could recognize it; he loved me. He had just met me, and he loved me; even though both mynx and faerie are enemy to the Children of the Night.

Getting over my initial shock, I laughed at them; the sound itself was chilling. I jumped up into a crouch; the attack stance of my kind.

"Not quite," I told them, and they looked at me with faces that matched their emotions. "_Half _mynx, half faerie," I stated casually, causing them to growl at me. Returning an even fiercer one, I was surprised to feel no fear coming from the boy with the strange eyes and see him step forward.

_Angwyn POV_

I loved her, yet I just saw her. I'm losing my mind. I was brought out of my interior rant by a shout from the rest of my family and the girl.

"Vampire!" she snarled ferociously.

"Mynx!" My family had shouted at the same time. I turned around out of pure shock, my eyes widening as I saw her. She did indeed look and act like a mynx, but something was off about her. Then she laughed, and although the immense feeling of anger coming from her was intense, her mind was shut off and the feeling of fear chilled my family. Her laugh was terrifying, yet I found myself not really caring. She was beautiful, and that was all that mattered.

"Not quite," she jeered at us, jumping up into a crouch that was the attack stance for the mynx. What did she mean, not quite? "_Half _mynx, half faerie," she said casually, as though talking about the weather. The statement enraged my family, bringing them out of their trance and causing them to growl. She shot back at them, baring the slightly pointed teeth of the faerie and snarling like a wild animal.

Still doubting my sanity, I stepped forward without fear and spoke to her.

"Can we stop snarling at each other? Please?" I pleaded. She looked thoughtful for a moment before her violet eyes drained of colour and became a similar colour to mine; mid blue green, although hers appeared as though you were looking at them through smoke, grey tinged and lacking shine. She nodded.

"Ok, my name is Angwyn," I stated, waiting for her reaction. She looked up at me curiously, a slight glint entered her eyes. Distrust. She must know my history. I'm screwed, I thought to myself.

"As in the Angwyn who led the war against the mynx and faerie forces a hundred years ago?" I nodded slowly, and her eyes began to lean towards the violet colour. No one had ever been able to decipher which colour meant which for the faerie, mainly because each one had a different code. They all knew what each other were feeling, though. Sensing her hostility returning, I tried to make amends.

"I'm sorry! I don't think like that anymore!" It was true. "I'm willing to start anew with your kind….s" I added the 's', since she was both. Seemingly happy, her eyes drained back into the calm sea of blue-green-grey. _Calm._ I had one figured out. Violet eyes made her seem angry, vicious. That's two down. I had to watch her.

"You done staring?" she asked, this time with no viciousness. It sounded more playful than anything. "I'm GG," she said. She gave a nickname; interesting.

Then, my dad _had _to speak up. Violet tinged her irises, but only slightly.

"Do you have any idea why we bought you?" he asked in a voice that he knew made people tick. Her eyes turned a dark shad e of grey, and swirled with violet.

"No," she said, her voice suddenly scathing. "please do enlighten me," she added sarcastically. My dad seemed taken aback by her sudden change in attitude, but pressed on nonetheless. "Your parents offered you up in the newspaper for three million dollars. You are my sons' sixteenth birthday present; a toy-" He got no further. At the word toy, she snapped, burning violent more vivid than before surged into her eyes and I could actually physically feel her anger. I was suddenly mad for no reason, like her emotion controlled mine.

_Click, _another secret. She was a powerful Empath, a stronger version of me. I could feel intense emotion, particularly anger. A hellcat was released as she tore around the room, beating the living daylights out of my furniture as she smashed a chair into a wall. Damn, I liked that chair. When she finally calmed down, her eyes settled into a cloudy grey.

"What do you mean 'toy'?" she asked and, although it sounded innocent enough, I could hear the threat. I answered quickly, before my father could do any more damage.

_Guadalupe POV (I had to do that from Angwyn's POV, sorry)_

My eyes settled to confused grey as I finished my little tantrum. Way to make a first impression, I told myself. Almost in response, my inner voice argued: It's not your fault that you haven't been out in a while. Sighing internally, my mind went back to what Red told me.

"What do you mean, 'toy'?" I asked, keeping my voice innocent. If they said the wrong thing, I would go on another rage and I was running out of furniture. Angwyn must have heard my threat.

"You just do what I want, when I want," he said, wary. He had right, my rage was building again.

_Both POV (they're both thinking the same thing)_

This was going to be an interesting eternity.

**Here we go, a nice long chapter for you! R&R!**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT I'm sorry

Hey everyone! This story is being handed over to BreeAnna97; sorry. Hope you like where she takes it; I'll be watching, reading and reviewing for it.

Sorry…

~ERB000~


End file.
